Melancholy of a Reluctant Mahou Shojou
by girl.with.many.faces
Summary: The war was over. They won. So why was Harry waking up as a fifteen-year-old girl in the Dursleys house? And why was he being harassed by a perverted bunny? Wait...what do you mean Voldemort's still alive?
1. Chapter 1

**I said I wouldn't publish this…but I did.**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form.**

"What…the fuck?" Harry squinted up at a very plain, very familiar looking ceiling. One that he hadn't seen in a year…

"Am I still drunk?" he wondered, sitting up on his too-small bed.

He'd never gotten hammered like that before, so he couldn't say that he was entirely certain hallucinations couldn't be causing this. He sat up, only to feel something on his chest...jiggle. He looked down and his eyes bulged.

This had to be a hallucination, he told himself, looking down at what appeared to be a female body. Harry silently made a vow never to get drunk again.

"Some weird…drunken dream…" he swallowed hard, noticing just how high pitched and girly his voice sounded.

"It's not a dream."

Harry looked around wildly,  
"Who said…!?" His eyes landed on what almost looked like a stuffed toy, some sort of rabbit, only…it was blinking and breathing.

"Hello." The thing said in a too-high pitched voice, "My name is Chi."  
Harry just stared at the thing for a while. He'd seen far weirder than talking rabbits in his time at Hogwarts, so really, it wasn't like it was _that _unusual.

"I'm Harry." Harry introduced, seeing as it was only polite, "Do you know what's happening? Why am I at the Dursleys'? Why am I…female?" he looked down at himself again, part of him was terrified, while another part of him sort of wanted to run to the washroom and look at himself naked in the mirror. It was a mixed feeling.

"Well," Chi began, "I've been watching you for a long, long time. See, I come from another world, one parallel to this one, the Land of Dreams. My people run the Guild of the Mahou Shoujo."  
Harry just stared…and stared,

"I have no idea what a Mahou Shoujo is." He finally admitted, he actually struggled around the strange words.

"Mahou Shoujo, or, I suppose you might call them Magical Girls." Chi explained, "Girls with extraordinary magical capabilities. And no, they aren't like witches."

"Oh, bloody hell." Harry moaned, "Please say you didn't…"

"I turned you into a Mahou Shoujo." Chi said proudly.

Harry slapped a hand to his face,

"And the reason I'm at the Dursleys is because…?"

"You're fifteen again." Chi said, "I sent you back in time, you did say that you wished, if you could, to go back in time and save them all."  
Harry drew his hand away from his face and stared at his palm. No, that just wasn't going to do it.

He turned around and started banging his head against the wall. The war was over, the world was safe, and he just had to go open his stupid mouth and wish to go back and do it over again…

"Why do I have to be a girl, anyways?" He looked over at Chi.

Chi didn't say anything for a while, then, finally,

"There weren't enough parts?"

"Fuck you."

Harry was in a little bit of a bind. He certainly couldn't stay with his relatives anymore, they'd kick him out (and there was no way he'd be putting up with two more years of that hell). This was the year the order was watching the house, so he'd have to be…a little subtler.

"I've got it!" Chi exclaimed.

"Got wha - !" a strange glowing energy encompassed Harry's body, he could feel his clothing disappear, only to be replaced by something else.

Harry was left standing in the middle of his room, staring at the wall opposite him. Then, slowly, he looked down,

"What the fuck!?"

He was wearing a cheer leader outfit, with a too-short skirt, a top that showed off his midriff and his underwear had changed. His hair had grown out and it was now tied up in pigtails.

"Am I wearing a bra?" He looked down at his breasts with horror, he looked over at Chi angrily, "This will _draw_ attention! I'm trying to avoid that!"

"Alright, alright, how about…"

Harry's body was encompassed in light again, when it dispersed, Harry was in an even more embarrassing outfit.

"A bunny girl!? What don't you understand about going _under _the radar, you perverted rabbit!"  
Chi giggled,

"But you look so cute!"

"I can't even walk in these things!" Harry struggled to even stand in the stupid, high-heels. How in the hell did girls do it?

"Boy! What's that noise!?"

Harry froze, he'd completely forgotten about the Dursleys. He heard his uncle stomping up the stairs and Harry thought that for a moment he would have a heart attack. And wasn't that just a little sad? Having a heart attack before his uncle had his.

The door opened and Vernon paused at the entrance,

"Who the hell are you?" it was a bit odd to watch, like his uncle wanted to get mad…but at the same time, there was a bunny girl in his house.

"Uh…" Harry paused, it suddenly clicked that he didn't actually recognise him, "I'm…the magical exterminator girl, here to rid this house of perverted bunnies. I was called in by your nephew? Don't worry, I've found the source of the infestation." He picked up Chi and shook her…him…it.

"Kya!" Chi let out a scream, "I swear I'll get rid of the bunny girl outfit!"

"As you can see, they're a real problem." Harry said sagely, still shaking Chi, "They tend to always pop up in the most normal of neighbourhoods. Such a surprise, considering a wizard lives here. Your nephew paid me already and, I believe he wanted me to tell you that he won't be back until next summer and I'm supposed to pick up his trunk, from the cupboard under the stairs…whatever that means."

Vernon blinked dumbly, trying to process the bizarre story, his eyes fell on Chi, then he looked back at Harry.

"And…we won't be getting anymore of those…perverted bunnies?"

"You shouldn't." Harry said honestly, "I've set up the repellant, but if you really want to keep them away, eating more carrots is always a good strategy."  
Wow…he was actually buying it, Harry thought to himself with some sort of fascination. Well, Vernon could do with some more vegetables in his diet anyways.

Harry picked up Hedwig, then made his way passed Vernon quickly, taking Chi with him. Harry could swear his owl was giving Chi the stink eye the entire time.

By the time Harry was waddling down Private Drive in the very ridiculous high-heels Chi had made him wear, he was already very exhausted.

"Just get me some fucking runners." He groaned, "Runners, and something that won't have every guy I pass ogling me."

"I can do that." Chi chirped happily.

Harry froze, why had he opened his mouth again? He braced himself for another degrading, embarrassing transformation. When he opened his eyes, he realized, to his relief, that he was wearing runners! Actual runners! Sure, they were pink, but they were runners!

He was wearing a mini skirt, thigh-high socks and a red shirt with white polka dots and white collar, tied around the front with a dark-green bow. Harry reached up to the top of his head.

Yeah, he was wearing a bow in his hair. He let out a sigh, realizing this was probably the best he'd get out of the stupid perverted bunny, then took his wand out of his pocket and signaled for the Knight Bus.

Sirius had been drunk ever since he'd been forced to return to Number twelve Grimmauld Place. There was certainly no other way to survive that hell hole. His mother's shouting portrait almost made him wish he was back in Azkaban again (almost).

He heard the door to the house open, which was a bit odd, considering people usually knocked first. Yet, he also knew that it certainly could not be a burglar, since the house was under a fidelius and burglars usually didn't use the front door.

A girl with black hair that went down to her shoulders, held back by a white bow on the top of her head wearing thigh-high socks and a very short skirt came stomping in. She looked rather irritated, actually, and she was holding what looked like Hedwig's cage, Harry's trunk, and a stuffed animal.

No, Sirius thought, looking at what he thought was a stuffed rabbit with bewilderment, the thing was blinking…and breathing.

She dropped her stuff, then sat down on the couch adjacent to the chair Sirius was sitting in.

"I'm crashing here for a while." She said, then promptly flopped down on the couch, "Chi, if you molest me while I sleep, I will fucking lop off your ears and force you to eat them."  
The strange bunny-thing made a scared sound, then nodded viciously. The girl turned over, then squinted at the bottle of firewhiskey on the table.

She snorted, then snatched it, much to Sirius's surprise, then started chugging it down.

"Uh…" Sirius wasn't entirely sure where to begin. Should he ask her if he could have another sip before she drank it all? Should he maybe ask who she was or where she'd come from?

The girl finished up the bottle, then slammed it down on the table.

"Fuck." She said, "I don't even feel a little buzzed. Ugh, whatever, just…wake me up when things make sense again." She paused, then looked at him a moment, "'least you're alive."

She then turned over towards the couch cushions and closed her eyes.

The day lagged on into evening and Sirius found himself forgoing the alcohol for the first time in a while, in favour of trying to discern the strange girl's identity. She only grunted when he tried to ask her anything, or she'd wave him away and tell him she was sleeping.

"Black!" Moody barked as he came in via floo. His magical eye rotating around the room wildly, before it rested on the girl on the couch, "Who's she?" he asked suspiciously.

"Er, you don't know?" Sirius wondered.

"Why do you think I'm asking?" Moody frowned.

"No, I mean, I don't know who she is." Sirius said quickly, "But…since she's here, that means Dumbledore told her where here was, right?"

Moody frowned, obviously not ready to trust her in the slightest, despite the (surprisingly) well thought out reasoning. He grunted something, then went over to the dinning room table.

One after another, new order members arrived, some of them glanced over at the girl, while others appeared to simply ignore her or didn't notice her at all. She wasn't making a sound, after all.

Dumbledore came in late, looking dishevelled and horribly upset.

"Albus?" Molly Weasley looked over at him worriedly, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
There was a moment of silence before he spoke and Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was being dramatic on purpose.

"Harry's missing."  
There was an immediate uproar.

"But we've been watching him!"

"How could he have escaped?"  
"Was he kidnapped?"

"There was an attack on Private Drive. Dementors." Dumbledore said sadly, "But Harry had, apparently disappeared before then. His uncle said that there was a girl in Harry's room dressed in a bunny girl outfit claiming to be there to exterminate perverted bunnies."

"Is that…supposed to be some sort of joke?" Tonks furrowed her brow in confusion, "It's not a very good one."  
"Did you say perverted bunnies?" Sirius asked, drawing Dumbledore's attention, and in turn, all of their attention, "I've seen one of those…"  
"Sirius, now's not the time…" Remus began in a slightly angry tone.

"No, really." Sirius interrupted him, "I have literally seen a perverted bunny." He got up from his spot and walked over to the living room where the currently unknown girl was sleeping. Sirius's eyebrow twitched, he turned his focus to a strange plush toy-looking thing snuggled up against the girl's breasts.

"Aw…those were so comfy…" The bunny complained.

"Holly crap! A perverted bunny!" Tonks gapped at the strange creature in Sirius's hand.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and many people…well, they'd never actually expected the story which they thought to be a lie to fool a muggle, to actually have some credibility.

"I actually wanted to ask you about that." Sirius looked over at Dumbledore who…actually looked confused. Sirius had never seen the headmaster confused before, it was a very peculiar sort of sight.

"Fucking bunnies…" The girl muttered in her sleep, before rolling back over on her side.

"Oh, right," Sirius said, "I also wanted to ask about her too." He looked back over at Dumbledore expectantly, but if anything, the old man looked even more confused.

"How did she get in here?" Dumbledore looked over at Sirius. Now he was hoping for some answers.

"Well," Sirius recalled, "She came in, stormed into the living room, said she was going to crash here, drank all of my firewhiskey, and then passed out. I figured you'd told her where the order was and that was how she'd gotten in."  
Dumbledore shook his head,

"I've never seen her before." He didn't know how that was possible, for someone to get into Grimmauld without his even knowing!

"Well she certainly couldn't go back to those relatives of hers." The perverted bunny said, drawing all attention to it. It gave a sagely not, before it spoke again, "Not only did they not recognise her now that she's a girl, but that uncle of hers is a right bastard."

Dumbledore stared at the creature a moment longer, before the information it had given him registered in his head. His eyes widened, before looking over at the girl on the couch.

"Harry?" he realized, then looked down at the bunny, "What did you do?"

The bunny-thing huffed,

"I did my job, of course. Recruited a Mahou Shoujo, as I was assigned to do. Of course, Mahou Shoujo can on only be girls…"

"Wait, what?" Sirius finally interrupted as his brain started to make sense of the strange creature's ramblings, "You're saying…that girl…is Harry?" his voice grew more and more weak as he spoke and his face paled as he looked over at the girl passed out on the couch.

"Of course, she is." The bunny nodded.

"Stupefy!"  
The bunny disappeared the moment the red light was in front of it. Sirius's eyebrow twitched again, though he looked far angrier than before as he approached Harry and turned her over, revealing that the bunny was trying to hide behind Harry's body. Sirius pulled the thing off of her and threw it across the room, causing it to let out a shriek.

"Harry?" Sirius shook her shoulder, "Har –"

SMACK!

Sirius clutched his nose, which was now dripping with blood. Harry jolted up into a sitting position, then she finally seemed to realize who she had hit,

"Oh, shit! I swear I didn't mean to do that! I thought you were the pervy bunny trying to cop a feel again!"

"I's fine." Sirius waved away, now that he understood why Harry had punched him in the nose, "Are you reawy 'Arry?"

Harry nodded slowly,

"Yes. How'd you know? Did the pervy bunny tell you?"

"Pre'y mush." Sirius nodded.

"I'm not a pervy bunny!" The creature shouted with indignation, hopping over to the couch looking upset, "Geeze, why couldn't you just accept your calling and act like all the other Mahou Shoujo."  
"Like hell!" Harry shouted, "For one thing, I'm not a girl!"  
"Yes you are." The bunny said with a bit of a huff, "I made sure of that. You're one hundred percent female."  
Harry felt her face turning a bright red as she shifted on the spot. She doubted she'd ever get used to that empty feeling between her legs, or the stupid panties she'd been forced to wear.

Sirius coughed, face slightly red at that new piece of information, he sent the bunny a glare,

"Change Harry back." He demanded.

"Can't." The bunny said, shrugging its shoulders, "Once a girl has been blessed with the powers of a Mahou Shoujo, they have to stay a girl, otherwise their magic will eat them from the inside out."

"Wasn't your last excuse something else?" Harry's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. There was no way in hell she was going to stay a girl for the rest of her life.

"It's the truth." The bunny said, a little bit of frustration entering its voice.

"Well, what if I gave up the powers, then?" Harry challenged.

"Can't." The bunny said simply, and with slight dullness to it's tone that indicated it was getting bored.

Harry let out a grunt of frustration, before laying back down on the couch, then turning over, back facing Sirius.

"Uh, Harry?"

"I'm going to sleep." Harry said.

"What, you're just going to give up?" Sirius wondered with disbelief.

"I've lost my parents, piece of mind, any chance at a happy childhood, dignity, and really, I probably should have expected losing my gender. I was bound to be screwed over again anyways. I kind of thought it would just be losing my friends this year, you know, since they stopped trying to talk to me and all. I love not having anyone to talk to, really makes you realize how every death that's ever happened in your life is entirely your own fault, and that no one really cares what you do, so it's perfectly reasonable to get drunk in your bedroom when your half-starved because your relatives refuse to feed you because you're a freak that doesn't deserve food, and you certainly don't deserve it after what you did, and that ranting about your life to perverted rabbits while drunk leads to losing what makes you a bloke."  
Sirius's only stared at her as she fells silent. No one said a word for a while.

"That…was pretty dark." Tonks finally spoke up, shifting in her spot awkwardly.

Remus sent Dumbledore a glare,

"Perfectly safe, you said. He's not being fed, Albus?"

Dumbledore grimaced a bit,

"I knew he wouldn't be the most well-cared for, but the protections on Private Drive are the very best…"  
"What about here?" Sirius asked him, "This place is under a fidelius."

"I'm righ' here (hic), ya know?"

Sirius blinked, then turned around to see Harry, completely red-faced and chugging on a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Harry!" he quickly took the bottle away from her, "How did you…where…" that should have been in the kitchen, he thought to himself, wondering how on earth Harry had found it.

"F-fuck you!" Harry said, "You don' let me do nothin'! I'm gonna do somethin', jus' you watch! I'm gonna destroy Voldemor's h-hores's."

She stumbled a bit as she got to her feet, then started walking off towards the door. Sirius watched he tilt back and forth, only just noticing that the bottle he'd been holding was gone and that Harry seemed to be holding onto it again.

"Wait, Harry! You can't drink that!" Sirius ran after Harry, disappearing into the hall after her.

Tonks scrunched her forehead,

"Did he just say he was going to destroy you-know-who's whores?" she looked over at Remus who seemed just as baffled.

"Haha!" Harry's voice came from the hallways.

"Harry, what are you…!?"  
The sound of glass breaking followed.

"Just use the power of love and friendship!" The pervy bunny's voice cheered.

"Meh, what the hell? Can't be any weirder than what I did this morning."  
Then they heard a scream that seemed to not belong to any of them.  
"What in the name of Merlin!?" Sirius shouted.

"Hah! Beat that, you dir'y hore'us." Harry said proudly.

Tonks looked back at Remus,

"See, I'm pretty sure he said 'dirty whores.' What are those two doing?"

"What the hell are you wearing!?" Sirius shouted, his voice raising an octave.

"The fuck if I know! The pervy bunny did it!"

"No! It was the power of love and friendship!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's angry…mostly at Chi, the perverted bunny, but he's pretty much ready to start a fight with anyone at this point.**

**Gender benders are a little strange in general. I don't want to write the usual spiel. I mean, I'm a girl. I don't feel attracted to guys so…why should Harry?**

**Why does his sexuality automatically change? Where are the female love interests? Tell me!**

**That being said, I think he's stuck in this stupid situation because of the pervy rabbit and, of course, Harry's going to act a little perverted himself. He's got his own free show, after all. It's normal to be curious.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is just a parody. I might even delete this story in the end. Like I said, this is a trash fic.**

…**I still don't own Harry Potter.**

When Harry woke up again, she was laying on the couch in the living room with a headache that she assumed was a hangover. Her body had been covered with a blanket and her head was propped up against a pillow.

What bothered her was that the clothing she was wearing was once again, different. Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance. It was way to early for this shit. She turned over in her bed, but squirmed when she felt her bottoms ridding up her ass. She knew that they were really short shorts of some sort and that she wasn't wearing underwear. She awkwardly tried to fix them, then closed her eyes again.

"Harry?" It was Sirius's voice.

Harry let out a groan, then buried her face in her pillow.

"I've got a hangover cure here." Sirius said in a voice that was a little too calm.

Harry turned over and squinted at him, then at the hangover cure he was holding out. She took it and chugged it down, quickly feeling her headache vanishing. She set the vial down on the coffee table and sat up. The blankets fell off of her, revealing at she was wearing a tank top and short shorts Sirius sat down beside her on the couch,

"You want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

Oh, it was one of those, Harry realized. She tilted her head to the side. Was Sirius mad? He looked a bit upset…

"I thought I summed everything up pretty well yesterday." Harry grimaced, "I had a breakdown under all the pressure I was under after I got turned into a girl against my will and I didn't want to stay around and get hurt by my relatives again…are you mad at me?" she wondered.

Sirius furrowed his brow,

"No. No, I'm not mad at you."

"I don't think I've ever seen you angry before." Harry said, "But you look pretty upset."

"I am." Sirius admitted, "But not at you. I'm upset because your relatives were supposed to take care of you, and I was told you were alright, but you're clearly not."

Harry shrugged her shoulders,

"It doesn't matter. In a couple of years I'll be free of that hell and I'll be able to do whatever I want. Maybe try to find a way to reverse this." Harry gestured to her body, looking down at her breasts with some embarrassment and a certain perverse fascination that could really only be expected of a fifteen-year-old boy.

"Madam Pomfrey came to look at you while you were sleeping." Sirius told her, "She said she had no idea how to reverse what happened to you, a bit out of her depth, I suppose."

Harry let out a sigh,

"Doesn't mean there's no way to reverse it. The alternative is living the rest of my life as a girl, what would you do if you were in my position?"

"Try to find a way to reverse it." Sirius agreed.

Harry nodded,

"And that's what I'll do. Although…"  
"Although?" Sirius repeated.

"I still haven't had the chance to see myself naked yet." Harry stared down at her breasts curiously.

Sirius nearly fell over, then shot Harry a look of disapproval.

"What? I can't be curious?" she asked curiously, "I am a bloke, you know, at least on the inside." She grabbed one of her boobs experimentally. She was a bit surprised at being such a well-endowed woman, though she had a suspicion that the bunny had done that on purpose.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that now." Sirius suggested, a bit embarrassed at Harry's behaviour. He placed a hand on her arm and forcing it away from her breast.

"Fine." Harry said, not at all put out, "So…what's gonna happen to me now? Am I going back to the Dursleys today to keep the wards charged or…however that works?"

Sirius shook his head,

"No. There was a big argument over what would happen last night. I think that was just about the first time so many people stood against Dumbledore's decision like that. You'll never go back there if you don't want to." Sirius promised her.

"Really?" Harry's eyes widened, she hadn't actually expected that when she'd unloaded practically every dark thought she'd ever had in a drunken stupor the night before.

"Really. I promise." Sirius said.

A smile made its way across Harry's face.

"I don't believe you at all." She said, "But I appreciate you trying anyways."

Sirius frowned,

"Really, though…you won't go back there. You'll stay here next summer. I know it's not the best place in the world, but…well, you did destroy my mother's portrait, so that kind of lightened the place a bit."  
"I did?" Harry scrunched her forehead as she tried to remember exactly what had happened the night before.

"You don't remember?" Sirius wasn't too surprised, Harry had chugged down three bottles of firewhiskey, after all. James hadn't been able to drink that much…and Lily didn't drink at all.

Harry looked thoughtful,

"It's coming back to me now…I was really upset…I decided to go after Voldemort's horcruxes…"  
"Hor-what's?" Sirius looked confused.

"Horcruxes." Harry said the word slowly so that Sirius could hear each syllable, "I piece of dark magic. The darkest, really. Basically, it's a piece of soul put into an object, keeping the main soul tethered to this plane of existence. Voldemort created seven of them. That's how he survived the first time."  
"How the hell does no one know about this!? How do _you_ know about this!?" he looked at Harry with horror, "Wait…" he paused, "You destroyed one last night, and there were seven…so there's six now?"

"Four." Harry said, "I destroyed two, pervy bunny destroyed one. One of them is at Hogwarts, so I can take care of that one later. The other ones are the cup of Hufflepuff, and your cousin, Bellatrix has that one stored at Gringotts, so I don't know how to get it without breaking into the place. The other one is in the Gaunt shack in Little Hangleton, and the last one is that damn snake of his."

Sirius looked at Harry with disbelief,

"But…but with that information, we could win the war. Why didn't you tell us!?"

"Why the fuck should I?" Harry rolled her eyes, "Dumbledore already knows, I found out thanks to the pervy bunny who thinks I should just defeat Voldemort so I can support the universe or some shit. He's in charge of the order, I'm not apart of it and you've all made it blatantly clear that the man who killed my parents and is trying to off me is really none of my business."

Sirius grimaced at that,

"You're too young…"  
"In my first year I fought against Voldemort." Harry said calmly, "I also killed Professor Quirrell, if you think I have some sort of innocence that needs to be protected, then you're a moron. In my second year, I fought an acromantula colony, and a basilisk with a fucking sword, if you think I can't fight for myself, you're blind. Do I even need to bring up the fourth year? Death tournament, I had to outfly a dragon, fight off a colony of merpeople, then fight Voldemort in a duel and bring back the body of a friend that died." Harry's eyes became hard, "I don't think any of you understand. I have no intention of ever joining the order. Other people just get in the way anyways. Either they hurt you, or they die because they're in the way."  
Sirius gave Harry a look of concern,

"That's not true…" but as he said this, Sirius wondered if maybe, for Harry he really had lived his life like that until then. He thought back to Harry's adventures, the ones he'd heard about. Through all of them, everyone that was supposed to help him had let him down in some way or another, and most of the time, he'd been on his own, left to fight for himself. It was the same before that too, at the Dursleys, no one have come for him. No one had helped.

Sirius's gut clenched with guilt. Lily and James wouldn't have wanted that for their son. They wouldn't have wanted Harry to think he was alone or that he couldn't lean on anyone. Those feelings had probably gotten worse due to his not getting any letters over the summer.

"Shit." Sirius grimaced, "Fine…fine!" he finally exclaimed, getting up from his spot.

Harry blinked up at him,

"Sirius?" she wondered at the strange change in demeanor.

"We're going to destroy that horis of Voldemort's."  
"Horcrux." Harry corrected.

"Yes, that thing." Sirius agreed, "We're going to destroy Voldemort's whores."

Harry stared at him a moment, then snorted.

"No, really." Sirius said, "Just…get dressed, the bathroom's down the hall that way, first door on your right, right behind the staircase. I'll be back here in a moment."  
"What? But…" Harry tried to protest as Sirius went off down the hall, disappearing through the door.

Harry let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch,

"But I don't really have anything to wear…"  
"I can fix that."

Sirius changed quickly into something at least somewhat presentable, opting for a muggle style (plus, his robes were in the wash).

As soon as he exited his room and started making his way down the stairs he heard a small scream. He took off running quickly and opened the door to the living room,

"Harry!" his eyes fell on the girl on the floor tugging at the bottom hem of her dress.

"Uh…" Sirius trailed off, staring at Harry who was now glaring at the bunny thing.

She was wearing a French maid outfit. A super short French maid outfit that barely covered her butt and showed off her cleavage.

"Stupid perverted bunny!" Harry shouted at the top of her lungs, before leaping for the creature, only for the thing to vanish and Harry to tumble, revealing the black underwear that rode up her butt awkwardly. Sirius looked away, a blush making its way onto his face as Harry got up again, trying to find the bunny.

"Well, if you don't like the outfit…" The bunny seemed rather unhappy at this, "How about something else?"

Harry let out a squeak as her body started to glow and the outfit came off, only to be replaced by something else. A white fabric twisted over her chest, covering her breasts then tied around her neck. A golden ring traveled around her hips and a white cloth with a golden design draped down over her front and back. Her wrists and ankles were decorated in golden jewelry.

"A traveling dancer!" the bunny said proudly.

"Just what do you think Sirius and I are planning on doing, bedroom roleplay!?" Harry shouted at Chi, completely enraged, while Sirius turned red at the strange insinuation. "I just want something casual to wear!" Harry shouted.

"Oh." The bunny tilted its head to the side, "Well, why didn't you just say so?"  
"It should be common sense!" Harry shouted.

Her body glowed again, and this time she was wearing some sort of white dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist, the bottom half was ruffled. A short, blue cardigan was draped over her shoulders. Harry looked down at herself with some distaste. At least she was wearing runners…

"I might need some new clothes." Harry looked over at Sirius, uncharacteristically meek.

"Yeah…we can stop by Gringotts." Sirius shifted a bit, having forgotten that Harry probably didn't have anything to wear.

"I'll get my key." Harry started making her way over to her trunk.

"Don't worry. I'll pay." Sirius told her, "I've got my key here, and I am technically your godfather. I should pay your expenses."  
Harry gave him a strange look, then shrugged,

"Well, I won't pass up free stuff." It was kind of a rule for Harry, especially around Private Drive, take any generosity people would give you before Petunia or Vernon told them what an ungrateful brat he was.

In this case, she doubted Sirius would abandon her. He'd given his life for her in the last timeline, he did it without any regrets…

"Come on," Sirius said, "We need to go before everyone wakes up."  
Harry paused,

"What time is it?" she knew Mrs. Weasley was an early riser, for her to not be up…  
"Six fifteen." Sirius answered.

Harry looked at him with horror,

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry and Sirius took the knight bus together. Sirius was in his animagus form and it was up to Harry to hold him in place, since he kept sliding everywhere. The two of them entered Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. Chi had insisted on coming along with them, pretending to be a stuffed animal that hung out of the side of the purse Harry was forced to wear.

It was largely embarrassing for Harry who did not enjoy wearing dresses, nor wearing purses stuffed with stuffed animals. She also didn't enjoy the way some people looked at her, especially the boys that were supposed to be around her age in this particular timeline.

It was the boobs, Harry decided, they were bigger than average, and her body proportions were almost goddess-like. The only thing that kept them away was the dark glare on her face as her walk turned into a stomp.

Sirius followed close to her side, then let out a whimper as though to ask her what was wrong. Harry just shot him a slightly ill look,

"Y-you don't want to know." She said, "Just…you really don't want to know."

The thought of other blokes checking her out…that was just weird. Actually, it was more a blow to the pride than anything else, that coupled with the stupid dress she was being forced to wear.

The dog shot her an inquisitive look and Harry's face started to heat up,

"I really want a pair of pants." She said, "And…maybe something that isn't so tight around my chest."

The dog blinked dumbly at this proclamation and looked up, noting that the dress she happened to be wearing seemed to be very snug, especially in the chest area. She grumbled something, obviously not in the mood to say much more on the matter as they reached Gringotts.

Harry and Sirius moved through the line quickly and made their way to the teller. Harry handed him the key. The goblin frowned when he saw it, looking it over, before he finally nodded and called for a guide.  
"Slate!" he called.

A goblin in silver and blue robes came scuttling forward, though Harry noted that this one seemed a little more dignified than Gryphook, the goblin who had escorted her to her own family vault a while back.

"Take this girl and her dog to vault twenty-seven."

The goblin nodded, then gruffly told them to follow. Once they were by the minecart, Sirius transformed back into a human. The goblin didn't appear even a little alarmed. Actually, he didn't seem to care at all.

When they arrived at the vault, Harry waited outside while Sirius picked up some golden coins. He gave the pouch of money to Harry, then turned back into a dog.

Harry was once again reminded of a very valuable lesson that day: Goblins didn't give a shit as long as you had money.

Harry and Sirius returned to the surface, the later as a dog, then walked off to the muggle world to do a bit of shopping.

"Thanks, Sirius." Harry sighed as the two of them continued their walk. Harry had a couple of bags in he hand. The dog nudged up against her leg as though to say, 'you're welcome.'

"I can't wait to finally wear pants again."

"Why would you want to wear pants?" the perverted bunny wondered.

"I'm a guy." Harry repeated angrily.

"Why are you humans so attached to your genders anyways?" the bunny wondered puzzledly, "Just accept your destiny as a girl already."  
Harry felt her face heating up,

"Fuck no!"  
The dog shook his head, pretty sure that was never going to happen. Harry stopped suddenly, prompting Sirius to look up at her in confusion.

"We're being followed." Harry said harshly. She took off running and Sirius ran after her. They turned into an alley where Harry stopped.

"You're the first woman to realize she was being followed."  
Harry let out a low growl and turned around,

"Who are you? Death Eaters? Or are you in league with the perverted bunny?"

The six men that had followed her looked puzzled.

"The fuck?" one of them wondered

"Harry, these men are non-magical." Chi whispered to her.

Harry blinked in confusion. There was no one in the non-magical world she'd pissed off.

"We don't know who you're talking about. We just want to show you a good time." One of the men chuckled slyly.

Harry felt her face turn red with anger, a dark glare formed on her face,

"Not interested."  
"We weren't asking, baby."

One of the men put his hand on her shoulder. Sirius was just about ready to change back and scare them away, but Harry reacted quicker. She grabbed his arm, then threw him over her shoulder. She kicked the next guy in the balls, then, when the other men seemed to realize their prey was fighting back, they all tried to get her at once.

"Damn bitch!" Harry kicked him in the crotch like she'd done to the other guy, then elbowed the next one in the nose. She ducked out of the way of a punch, then punched him three times in the stomach before kicking him in the head then flipping the last man over her shoulder when he tried to punch at her.

She jumped on the first guy's stomach, causing him to vomit, then kicked one of the lesser injured men in the crotch again.

Sirius whimpered as Harry put one foot on one of the men's torsos.

"Listen up you pieces of shit!" She barked angrily, "If I have anything to say about it, you will never, ever get laid again. Do you understand, dick heads?"

What happened next was too graphic to describe. Needless to say, both Sirius and Chi were traumatized by the experience and would refuse to ever speak of it in the years to come. Sirius was beginning to wonder if his godson even needed protection like Dumbledore claimed if that was Harry's idea of a fight. The even scarier part of it was, she hadn't used magic even once.

Sirius transformed back into a man, staring at the scene with wide eyes as Harry turned around and let out a sigh and smiled,

"I feel a lot better."

"R-right…" Sirius trailed off, "Where…did you learn to fight like that…exactly?"

Harry only gave him a weird look,

"I've fought Voldemort how many times? And you really don't think I can fight?"  
"With magic, maybe." Sirius said slowly, "I've seen you cast a patronus and drive away…a thousand dementors or something. But that…"

There were no words to describe _that._

Chi let out a whimper, but Harry ignored it as she gracefully stepped out of the alley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit busy with a big event (which happened to be a big success!). I'm riding on a lot of happiness right now, so I think I'll be updating all my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Sirius Black!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, absolutely infuriated, "What were you thinking!? We still don't understand Harry's condition and what if you'd been spotted!?"

Sirius shrugged,

"Sick Harry on them?" he suggested.

"This isn't a joke, Sirius!" Molly shouted.

"I wasn't joking." Sirius said, "We were attacked, or…Harry was. Six men. She took them all out with her bare hands, no magic."

Harry crossed her arms and snorted,

"Those guys aren't even worth mentioning."

Molly looked between the two of them, confused. Sirius looked at Harry strangely,

"I am also starting to think there is something deeply, deeply wrong with you on a psychological level."

Harry snorted,

"Well, I never said there wasn't. I've spent most of my childhood in an abusive household, been forced into life or death situations than I can count, turned into a girl and now constantly sexually harassed. I don't think there's anything right about me. Psychologically. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to put on some pants."

She threw Chi aside causing the bunny to let out a scream.

Harry went to the bathroom and stripped off the stupid, frilly abomination of a dress, changing into some plain capris (because girl's shorts were way too short for Harry's comfort) and a t-shirt. She stripped off the embarrassing, lacy underwear, exchanging it for some boxers and leaving out the bra for now.

She paused before leaving, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Shit." She whispered, realizing her nipples were outlined through the shirt in a way that made her feel less than comfortable. Even the boxers felt kind of strange…but there was no way she was going back to panties. She lifted up her shirt to get a good look at her chest and found herself admiring it a little bit.

She was still a guy on the inside, after all. Eventually, with the choice between the lacy bra she'd been forced to wear before, the sports bra she'd reluctantly bought, and wearing nothing, Harry decided to go braless.

She walked out of the washroom with her bags and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey, then making her way to the couch to drink. Molly seemed to have ended her scolding of Sirius.

Chi came hopping into the room, he paused when he saw Harry.

"Sexy."

"How is this sexy?" Harry scowled, taking a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle.

Sirius walked in right on time to hear both their comments, then let out a groan,

"Harry…you've got to do something about that shirt."  
"Why?" Harry shot him a look, "It's comfortable, and I doubt you're going to make a move on me, so what does it matter?"

Chi frowned,

"It's not suitable for a young lady."  
"Neither is that bunny girl outfit you had me wear, or the traveling dancer outfit, or the cheerleader outfit, or the maid outfit." Harry listed, ten took another swig of whiskey.

"You're drinking again?" Sirius groaned, realizing he was going to have to start pouring whatever alcohol came into his house down the drain if he wanted to keep his godson sober.

Harry shrugged,

"I've got issues."

Chi sighed,

"Magical girls are all about beauty, grace and love…this is going to take more work than I thought."  
"Well, Harry is a boy." Sirius raised an eyebrow at the strange, annoying creature.

"She's a girl now." Chi said, "And it's not the first time this has happened, where someone who was previously male became a Mahou Shoujo. I just don't have any personal experience in this area. It always seemed so simple in the manual."

"There's a manual?" Harry asked doubtfully.

Chi hummed,

"One of the suggestions, when found in this situation, is to try to get the Mahou Shoujo in touch with her maidenly feelings."

"My what?" Harry nearly choked while Sirius…Sirius looked like he was about to die trying to cover up his laughter.

"Your, uh, maidenly feelings, Harry." Sirius snorted, then fell to the ground laughing while Harry felt the onslaughts of a headache coming on.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and took another swig of whiskey. Then, she set the bottle down on the coffee table and got up,

"I'm using your library, Sirius. There's got to be something somewhere about Mahou Shoujo, or magical girls somewhere, or even these pervy bunny things."  
"I'm not a pervy bunny!"

"You want some help?" Sirius offered, completely ignoring Chi.

"That would be appreciated." Harry accepted the offer and the two of them went off to the Black library.

As they climbed the stairs, Harry found herself strangely aware of her breasts and how they seemed to bounce with every step she took. She'd vaguely noticed it before, but the distance from the bathroom to the living room had been so short that she hadn't bothered to think on it too much. She was starting to sort of understand now why girls wore bras, other than for the obvious not wanting their nipples showing through their shirts. It was rather distracting to say the least.

"It's been one and a half days and I'm already tired of this." Harry said distastefully.

"We'll find a way to change you back." Sirius promised.

"I know." Harry sighed, loosing the edge in her voice, "But I've already seen myself naked, twice, and though seeing a girl naked whenever you want is every fifteen-year-old boy's dream, it's kind of undermined by the fact that the boobs I'm ogling are my own."  
Sirius nearly fell over again and Harry raised an eyebrow at him, mildly surprised by the reaction.

"What? You thought I wouldn't look? I've got my own free show here, I might as well enjoy it before I change back."

Sirius shot him a scandalized look.

"You're a lot more innocent than I thought you were." Harry commented lightly.

"Well…you're not innocent at all!" Sirius exclaimed, "Really, what happened to you, Harry? I mean…you weren't like this before…"

Harry shrugged,

"I just don't care anymore. You wake up without your bits and let's see how you handle it."  
Sirius turned green,

"P-point." He shuddered at the very thought, and now that he knew it was possible, it seemed all the more terrifying.

"And you wouldn't at all be interested in taking advantage of being in a female body if you were in my shoes?" Harry asked Sirius skeptically.

Sirius shook his head, trying to clear it of awkward images,

"Alright, I get it…what's it like anyways?"

Harry hummed thoughtfully as they entered the library,

"Very different. Kind of like I've just been crammed into another body. My lips feel bigger, which is weird, bit like they're swollen or something. My face is completely different but other than my lips, I'm not completely aware of it unless I touch it, you know? My boobs kind of bounce without a bra and they feel pretty sensitive. Women seem to have more sensitive points on their bodies than men do, but I guess that was pretty obvious before." Harry paused, finding it nearly impossible to name every difference, "I think my legs are longer. And my feet are definitely smaller. That's a big part of the reason I had trouble balancing before, that and the pervy bunny made me wear high-heals." She scrunched her nose, "The erotic points though, that's the most interesting. I haven't really had time to test that out yet, but when I rub my…"  
Sirius's face put a hand on Harry's shoulder, stopping her from speaking.

"T-that's enough…I think." He stuttered.

Harry started laughing, then made her way over to the shelves and started looking over the titles. Sirius shakily started looking around as well,

"What…are we looking for exactly?" Sirius wondered.

"Try magical creatures or magical beings." Harry suggested, "That's my best guess. Maybe mentions of other worlds. Pervy bunny said it came from some other world and was a companion of the Mahou Shoujo."  
Sirius scrunched his face,

"So…aliens?" he wondered.

"Mahou Shoujo…does that sound like a foreign word to you?" Harry asked him thoughtfully.

"It does…I think there's a Japanese magical school called Mahoutokoro." He recalled, "That translates to 'magical place.'"

"So, it might have a Japanese origin." Harry realized, "That narrows it down a bit. Maybe looking in books that mention Japan or strange happenings in Japan?" She started getting to work, opening one of the books on the more obscure magical creatures and beings.

Sirius found another book and started reading through it as well.

They read in silence, going through book after book.

It was nearly three hours later when Harry was about to call it quits, when something caught her eye.

"Sirius. I found something. I think." She furrowed her brow as she looked over the page she was on.

Sirius made his way over to her and looked over her shoulder. Harry read out loud,

"_The Mahou Shojou, or 'Magical Girl' in English, are humans contracted to creatures simply called 'contractors.' The Mahou Shojou are always female, although in the past five years there have been reports of males making contracts and becoming female through this particular contract. It is believed that the contractors are an alien species of magical beings that came to earth to fight a separate species of magical beings that are also likely extra-terrestrial."_

"Sounds convoluted." Sirius murmured.

"Sounds like the plot of a crappy B-movie." Harry said dryly, but continued reading anyways, "_Once the contract is made through a 'wish' on the part of the Mahou Shojou, the young girl is then tasked to fight alien magic. What is particularly interesting about Mahou Shojou is their ability to harness love magic. It is believed that these young girls are targeted for the formation of a contract specifically because they have some sort of connection or deep innate capacity to use or harness this magic already. The contractor simply gives them a little 'push.'_

_Further studies have shown a possible connection between the feminine energy and the harnessing of love magic and sacrificial blood magic."_ Harry paused a moment, thinking back to the protection her mother had cast when she'd only been a baby. She shook her head and continued, _"Something that may also be of note is that the Mahou Shojou grow stronger when they become more in touch with their emotions and draw on the power of their own innocence, their desire to love and their desire to be loved, and their own femininity. The contractors generally refer to this as their 'maidenly feelings.'"_

Harry glared down at the book, as though it were its fault for being so unhelpful. She threw the thing to the floor with anger as Sirius snickered.

"So then…if you want to be stronger, you need to…to get in touch with your maidenly feelings, Harry."  
"Shut up." Harry sent him a glare.


End file.
